Black and Gold
by zzainishh
Summary: It's been 4 years since Voldemort disappeared and his followers are still being rounded up. For some reason Bellatrix Lestrange has avoided capture for this long and now a little girl is going to get hurt because of it.
1. Chapter 1

******Heyy :) This is my first story, its a little sad but itll get better, i hope. Anyways, I hope you like and please review if you u do. I'm all for constructive critism.**

Chapter 1

A little girl watched in awe as the rats in the cages started skipping with their own tails and hoola-hooping and other stuff. The girl laughed and whispered, "Show offs."

"Hailey!" a woman called. She was a tall woman with long brown hair.

"Yes, momma," the five year old said while walking up to her mother. She looked exactly like her mother except her hair was purple at the moment and she had her father's sky blue eyes.

"We have to go now sweetheart. We still have to go meet up with your uncle Remus," her mother told her.

"Can I get an owl first? Please Momma!" Hailey asked.

"Not today honey. Maybe when you start Hogwarts," her mother said with a smile.

"Awwww..." Hailey whined.

"Come now," Her mother said as she led the way to the door of the pet shop. The two girls walked out onto the street of Diagon Alley. "Now stay close baby girl. We don't want you to get lost." Hailey grabbed her mother's hand as they walked off to meet Remus at flourish and bolts.

"Uncle Remus!" Hailey squealed. She ran up and hugged the man in the tattered old robes.

"Hailey! How are you?" Remus asked, returning the hug.

"Good! Mummy said shed buy me an owl when I go to Hogwarts!" Hailey smiled and then got distracted by a stack of books.

Remus laughed and looked at the girl's mother, "Just like her father, distracted by a fly."

The women laughed, "It's good to see you Remus."

"You too Emma," Remus replied giving his friend a hug. They laughed and talked about everything.

They left the book shop to go get ice cream. Hailey kept trying to run ahead but her mother wouldn't have that.

"Hailey stay close!" Emma yelled. Remus laughed. "Don't encourage her Remus!"

"Sorry," Remus said though he still laughed. Emma rolled her eyes, sometimes Remus was more of a child than Hailey was.

They got their ice cream and sat down at one of the tables. "How's your ice cream Hailey?" Remus asked.

"Good," Hailey said.

"How do you know?" Emma laughed. "You're not getting any of it in your mouth. It's all over your face."

"No!" Hailey said. Remus laughed. A few minutes later Hailey got up to go throw out her cup.

"So how's your search for a job going?" Emma asked Remus.

Remus sighed. "I need to find a boss who's either ok with me being a werewolf or who's really stupid."

Emma smiled at him. "Well if you ever need anything I'm here to help. And we have lots of room at Grimmauld Place."

Remus smiled at his friend. "Thank you," he said.

Suddenly screaming could be heard. The sky turned a sickly color of grey and thunder rumbled. Rain poured down in bucketfuls. A storm of this extent could only be caused by magic.

Remus and Emma stood up pulling out their wands. They could see people apparating out of Diagon Alley. "Hailey!" Emma yelled. "Hailey! Where are you?"

Emma looked around. Wizards and Witches were running around everywhere. She moved through the crowd, now soaking wet trying to find her daughter. Emma looked around frantically. She and Remus had been separated. Emma heard a laugh. The most evil laugh that she ever heard, and she knew that laugh all too well. It was her husband's cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. She pushed her way through the crowd trying to find her daughter.

Emma ran through the crowd and saw Bellatrix running through the streets. She danced around and laughed hysterically in the rain. She shot curses this way and that. "Imperio," she yelled and a group of wizards stepped out from the crowd and started fighting the Aurors behind her. "Avada Cadavra!" Bodies hit the ground. "Crucio!" Screams filled the Alley.

Emma finally found Hailey but to her horror she was right in front of Bellatrix. Nobody dared to do anything. Emma ran towards her daughter.

"Avada Cadavra!" Bellatrix yelled but before her curse could hit the small child her mother was in the way. The curse hit Emma square in the chest. Emma's lifeless body fell to the ground in front of Hailey. Her eyes empty.

Hailey screamed. Her hair drained of the purple and back to it's original jet black color. She fell to her knees beside her mother's limp body. Bellatrix laughed her evil laugh before being hit with a body-bounding curse by one of the Aurors behind her.

Hailey cried and begged her mother to get up, "Please! Mummy, pleases wake up! I wanna go home!"

One of the witches from the ministry tried to calm her down and move her away from Emma's body but Hailey being as stubborn as she was wouldn't go.

Remus ran over to Hailey and she finally let go of her mother to cry in Remus's arms. This memory forever etched into the five year olds mind.

******The Next Day**

Albus Dumbledore walked through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He walked up the moving staircases towards the Head of Gryffindor's living quarters. Saying the password he stepped through the portrait hole and walked through the common room to the door to the left which would take him to the Head of Gryffindor's chambers. He knocked on Minerva's door and waited.

The door opened a moment later. "Albus, hello," Minerva McGonagall answered with the smile she saved for her close friends and family.

"Good morning, Minerva," Albus said not looking her in the eyes. "We need to talk."

"Umm, alright come inside." Minerva led the way inside. Albus went and sat down on the couch. Minerva sat on the chair across from him.

"Are you all unpacked from your trip to France?" Albus asked.

"Albus please can we get on with it. I don't like small talk."

Albus smiled slightly but it faded a moment after it appeared and he went serious again. "Minerva…"

"Yes," Minerva urged.

"Emma, she's, umm... she's dead…"

Minerva looked at the man in front of her. She did not speaking which was quite odd for her. She couldn't believe it; her only child had just died! This made no sense. Parents aren't supposed to outlive their children.

"How?" Minerva asked fighting the urge to burst into tears. She had a reputation to uphold. Anger flooding through her body. If this was some kind of joke.

"She was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange in Diagon Alley," Albus said softly.

"No. I just saw her before I came back here. I just saw her yesterday, Albus! How is it that Bellatrix Lestrange avoided capture for 4 years?"

Albus shook his head, "I don't know."

"What about Hailey? Where is she? Is she…" Minerva couldn't finish her sentence.

"No," Albus said. Minerva let out a sigh of relief. Albus continued, "She's with Remus at the moment. She's packing her things at Grimmauld Place. She wants to come here." Albus looked at her.

"Bring her here! I'll raise her, she's my granddaughter!" Minerva said.

Albus smiled at her and nodded. "I thought you might say that. She's coming over tonight in time for dinner."

He got up and said his goodbyes then left Minerva's room. As soon as he was gone Minerva started to cry for the loss of her daughter. When she had calmed down a bit she picked her wand up off the coffee table and walked into the empty room and got it ready for her granddaughter, Hailey Black.


	2. Chapter 2

******Heyy :) Here's chapter 2 **

******Chapter 2**

Hailey looked up at her Uncle Remus and gave him another hug. Remus smiled at her. "Now remember to pronunciation, and keep your elbows tucked in."

Hailey nodded, picked up her bags that Lupin had shrunken and tucks them away into her pocket. She grabbed some floo powder and stepped into the fire, "Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall's Office!" She threw the floo powder in the fire and disappeared in a burst of green flames.

She landed in her grandmother's office. She walked out of the fireplace and brushed soot off of her clothes.

"Hailey!" Minerva opened her arms and Hailey ran in for a hug. Minerva smiled at her, "Are you hungry, sweetheart?"

Hailey nodded. She took out her bags but Minerva told her to leave them and called a house elf to take them to Hailey's new room. Minerva and Hailey walked down to the great hall for dinner.

Minerva never told anybody but Albus and Poppy Pomfrey that her daughter had had a child. Of course Severus Snape knew. He had been one of Emma's best friends back in school, Lily Evans being the other one. Minerva wondered if he knew she was gone.

They walked into the great hall. Hailey was standing slightly behind her grandmother holding her hand tightly. She didn't know any of these people and she was more shy now-a-days. Before the events of yesterday Hailey was a lively person but now she was quiet, boring, dependant on others. When you go through a tramatising event it really changes you.

Hailey's hair was boring old black so she changed the tips blue. Being a Metamorphmagus has it's perks.

Just then Pomona Sprout looked up and saw the small child behind her co-worker. She got up and walked up to Minerva. "Good evening, Minerva and who is this cutie?" She smiled down at Hailey, who stepped a little further behind her grandmother.

Minerva smiled and said, "This is my granddaughter, Hailey."

"You never told me that Emma had had a child. Who's the father?" Pomona asked.

Hailey tensed a little. She was only a year old when her father had been taken away. She was a lot like him so she would sneak out of her room at night and listen to her mother talk to Remus about him. She knew what he had done. It scared her to know that he was so horrible. What if she turns out like him?

Even though she was five years old she tried not to cry in front of other people. She always thought it made you look weak and helpless and she didn't want that. Hailey wanted to be strong and control her emotions like… her mother. She looked up to her mother. Emma was her hero, her role model, her… well everything. Now what was she going to do.

"We'll talk later, Pomona. I'm starved," Minerva replied. She wanted to talk to her while Hailey wasn't around.

"Alright," Pomona said remembering that she too was quite hungry.******  
**

Filius and Albus were the last to arrive. Soon everyone was at the only table set up in the hall. Only the heads of houses and the headmaster call Hogwarts home during the summer. All the other teachers went home to families.

They all sat down and Albus said, "We have a new arrival," said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Of course she won't be teaching but might as well give her a proper welcome." Everyone looked at Hailey who blushed and looked down, her hair turning red. Albus smiled and continued, "Please welcome Hailey Black. Hogwarts is now her home too."

Everyone paused for a second, probably thinking over what Albus had said. A Black? Everyone had thought they had seen the last of the blacks when Regulus Black had left Hogwarts. A second passed, and then everyone started clapping which only made Hailey blush even more.

They ate in silence for a couple of minutes before Severus Snape broke the silence.

"So you'll be staying at the castle now?" He asked Hailey. Hailey nodded.

"That's just great..." Snape sneered. Hailey looked up at him a little surprised by the sudden attitude.

"It will be great," Filius Flintwick broke in. "I can teach you charms during the summer."

Hailey gave him a small smile and Filius returned it. Everyone talked amongst each other for a while when Pomona spoke to Hailey. Minerva was talking to Albus about something and wasn't paying attention.

"So Hailey, what do you like to do for fun?" Pomona asked. Hailey shrugged.

"Don't you know how to speak?" Snape asked.

Everyone looked at him. Minerva glared at Snape. "Actually Severus," she said coldly but was interrupted.

"I think I'm done eating," Hailey said in a voice that was so small and broken, it was just above a whisper. The sound of it would probably even make Voldemort think twice.

"Umm, alright. I'm done to," Minerva said. "Why don't I show you your room? Just wait out in the hall for a minute."

Hailey nodded and walked out of the room. When she was gone Minerva looked at Snape.

"Just because you hated her father doesn't mean you have to make her life miserable!" She said coldly. "The child just lost her mother she doesn't need you to make it worse! She not her father, Severus! She's her own person!" And with that McGonagall walked out of the room. Everyone watched her go.

Minerva's heart wws beating fast and anger washed over her as she exited the great hall. Snape had some nerve talking to her granddaughter like that. She was only five for god sakes.

Hailey was looking up at one of the knight statue in the corridor. She poked it and it all came tumbling down. She gasped and jumped back.

Minerva held her breath to stop herself from laughing. Walking over to the fallen statue she gave Hailey a stern look and folded her arms onto her chest.

Hailey raises her hands in the air her hair slowly turning pink starting from the tips. She mumbles, "I don't know what happened, honest."

Minerva rolled her eyes, pulled out her wand and fixed the statue and started walking back towards her room. Hailey followed. She ran to catch up and grabbed Minerva's hand. "Grandma?"

"Yes?"

"Why he no like me?" Hailey asked. Minerva looked down at her granddaughter. She looked up at Minerva. What was Minerva supposed to tell the small child of five?

"Oh," Minerva started and decided to take a humor approach. "Don't worry about him. Professor Snape doesn't like anyone."

"He's mean," Hailey mumbled more to herself that to Minerva.

"Yeah," Minerva whispered. "Some people are like that."

"Like Bewatwics Le-strange?"

Minerva looked down at her granddaughter. "How do u know that name?"

Hailey looked away from her and replied, "I heard uncle Remus talk 'bout it with minsty folk."

Minsty folk? Oh she must mean Ministery folk, Minerva thought and the corners of her mouth twitched. She got serious again and nodded. "Yes, like her."

"Why they be bad?" Hailey asked.

"I don't know."

Hailey stopped and looked up at Minerva. "But I thought you knew everything," she said.

Minerva laughed a little, "Not everything."

Hailey and Minerva climbed the stairs and said the password. They walked over to Minerva's chambers. Minerva lead the way to Hailey's room which was right beside Minerva's.

All the rooms were decorated in red and gold, so Hailey's was no exception. There was a big bed with a gold frame and red bedings in the center of the room with a bedside table on each side of it. A window whiched looked over the courtyard was on the left side of the room. It was huge, almost the whole left wall, and pointed out making half a hexagon shape. Under it was a window seat also in red and the curtains were gold. A large bookshelf covered the walls around the window. There was a closet to the right and a bathroom beside it. Hailey's bags sat, in normal size, in the center of the room.******  
**

"Alright, this is your room, mine is just next door," Minerva said. She pulld out her wand, waved it and everything in Hailey's suitcase flew out into its proper spot in the room. Books went on the bookshelf in alphabetical order, clothes went into the closet, and toothbrushes, toothpaste, and hairbushs went into the bathroom. "Now its almost 8 so you need to start getting ready for bed."

"Ok," Hailey mumbles. She changed her clothes, brushed her teeth, and got into bed. Minerva said goodnight and left the room leaving the door open a crack. She walked to her own bedroom and got ready for bed. Then she grabbed the book she was in the middle of and read.


	3. Chapter 3

******Hey, here's chapter 3. i hope u like. please review. **

******Chapter 3**

Hailey woke up in her new red and gold room the next morning. She had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and her eyes were puffy and red from crying. Getting up slowly, Hailey made her way to the window seat. From the window she could see the courtyard, a small hut and the black lake.

She remembered all the stories her mother had told her about Hogwarts. About all the the things she had done, all the things that her father, Remus, James Potter (the famous Harry Potter's father) and a man named Peter Pettigrew had done and all the beautiful things that made up Hogwarts. Hailey had always loved her mother's stories. They just made her want to go to Hogwarts more and more each time she heard them. Now she was at Hogwarts but it didn't feel right. She missed Grimmauld Place. Hailey wondered if she would ever go there again. She even missed Kreature the house elf. She was always nice to him from the beginning so he was nice to her. He used to leave her chocolate milk every morning. More than anything though she missed her mother. She knew that she might see Grimmauld Place and Kreature again but she would never see her mother. Hailey loved her mother so much. She loved the way she laughed, the way she smiled and the way she always knew what she was thinking. Hailey would give anything to have her mother back but it was impossible.

Hailey loved her grandmother as well but there was just somethings that grandmothers couldn't do but mothers could. A tear rolled down her face. "I miss you, mommy," Hailey whispered. "I miss you so much. I need you here. You said that you would always be here for me! So where are you!" More tears were rolling down her face.

There was a knock at the door. Hailey didn't speak or get up, she just sat there staring at the window trying to control herself. She didn't like crying in front of people. She thought it made you look weak and vulnerable. She never cried when she scraped her knee or when she fell on ice or anything. She only cried when there was no possible way to avoid it, like now.

The door opened and Minerva looked inside. She saw Hailey sitting at the window. "Hailey? Are you alright, sweetheart?"

Hailey started to nod but stopped herself. No, I'm not ok. I-I need mommy. She shook her head. Minerva sighed and walked over to the window. Wrapping her arms around Hailey she whispered, "Everything is going to be fine. In the end everything will work out."

She remembered Dumbledore telling her the same thing. Hailey buried her head in Minerva's shoulder and cried. She cried for everything, for her mother, her father, for the people her father had killed, for Harry Potter, for uncle Remus, and for herself. It seemed that for the last couple of day that was all she did, cry.

Her grandmother held her close making her forget then and come back to now. The only thing was that she could get the thought that it was all her fault out of her head. If she hadn't wandered off and gotten herself right in front of Bellatrix Lestrange then her mother would still be alive. If her mother hadn't thrown herself in front of that curse she would still be alive and Hailey would've taken her place in heaven. She would much rather have that.

A few minutes passed before Hailey finally calmed down. "Professor Dumbledore invited us to go to lunch with him today in Hogsmeade, would you like to go?" Minerva asked. Hailey nodded and looked at the clock. They had missed breakfast so Minerva had a house elf bring them some food.

They made their way into the Entrance Hall later that same day to meet up with Albus. Dumbledore smiled at the two women. "Good afternoon, ladies." Minerva smirked and Hailey blushed. Her hair turned red. "How are you Hailey?" Dumbledore asked. Hailey just shrugged. "Would you like a lemon drop?"

Hailey looked at him, confused. "A what?" She asked.

Minerva laughed. It was the same thing she had asked the first time he offered it to her. "A lemon drop," she explained. "Is a muggle candy that Professor Dumbledore is quite fond of."

Hailey smiled a little, "Ok I'll try one." Dumbledore smiled and handed her one.

They walked into the 3 Broomsticks and sat down at a table. "The 3 Broomsticks is the finest pub in Hogsmeade," Dumbledore told Hailey.

"Can we go to Honeydukes after?" Hailey asked. Her mother had told her all about Honeydukes.

Dumbledore smiled, "Of course." Minerva smirked. "As I recall your grandmother had quite a sweet tooth when she was younger."

Minerva glared at Albus. "It was not a sweet tooth, Albus. I just ate sweets from time to time."

Hailey smiled, "Mommy said that you had a sweet tooth too."

Albus laughed, "See."

Minerva crossed her arms. "I'm being out voted am I?" Albus laughed and Hailey nodded. "Well then maybe we shouldn't go to that prove I don't have a sweet tooth?"

Hailey crossed her arms too. "No, it'll just prove you have one but you're trying to cover it up."

Albus laughed, "No one will ever doubt that she is your granddaughter, Minerva." Minerva smirked at him and Hailey smiled. She took a sip of her drink.

"So, what do you usually do on a normal day?" Albus asked.

Hailey shrugged and replied, "Umm, well, I pwayed at Grimwauld Pwace, and I went to the park, and sometimes I went to the Weasley's house and pwayed with them and sometimes Uncle Remus comes over."******  
**

"Oh, sounds like fun."

Hailey nodded.

They finish in the 3 broomsticks and headed off to Honeydukes where they bout a wide variety of sweets and chocolate. Hailey had a lollipop in hand and walked happily down the streets with Albus and Minerva trailing a little behind. They were talking about last year's best and worst students while Hailey looked around at the wonders of Hogsmeade. Today had been a lot better than yesterday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sry been awhile but here's chapter 4 hope u like it :) please review **

Chapter 4

6 years later...

Minerva walked into Hailey's bedroom. The room had changed quite a bit over the course of six years. Pictures hung from the walls of Hailey, Minerva, the Weasleys, and on the bedside table was a picture of Emma. A dresser and mirror was moved into the room. There were moving pictures around the mirror and jewellery and makeup that Hailey never really used scattered around the dresser. She walked over to the bed and shook Hailey lightly. "Wake up, Hailey."  
"Hmmm," Hailey mumbled as she turned away from her grandmother, hoping she would just give up an leave. This happened every morning during the summer. Minerva was an early riser while Hailey definitely wasn't. During the school year she would wake early to get ready for classes so Hailey could sleep in as late as she wanted and go over to the Weasley's for lunch and then come back to the castle after dinner using the floo network.  
"Oh, get up," Minerva said shaking her a little harder.  
Hailey mumbled something unintelligible. Minerva sighed, got up and walked over to the window. She pulled back the curtains and sunshine rushed into the room. Sunbeams danced across Hailey's face. She moaned and hid her face with the pillow.  
Minerva sighed and sat down on window seat. "Must we go through this every morning? Even on a day like today."  
Hailey thought through this, what was so special about today? She decided to get up and find out. Slowly she opened her eyes, stretched her arms, and got up into a sitting position. "What so special 'bout today?"  
Minerva was looking at something out in the window but she looked back at hailey and smiled. She pulled a parchment colored envelope out of her pocket and started fanning herself with it. "Oh nothing."  
Hailey got up and snatched the envelope. "To Miss Hailey Black, The Room on the Left, Hogwarts," She read out loud. She opened up the enveloped excitedly as Minerva watched. "Dear Miss Black, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress.  
"I"m going to Hogwarts! I'm going to Hogwarts! I'm going to Hogwarts!" She sang.  
Minerva laughed. "You live in Hogwarts."  
"Yeah but I'm going to actually go to class," she replied. "So when can we go to Diagon Alley?"  
"We can go this weekend after I finish talking with all the muggle-borns," Minerva told her granddaughter.  
"Oooookkkkaayyy," Hailey mumbled. She sat down next to her grandmother. "I guess I can wait..."  
******  
**

"Hailey, come on," Minerva called from the living room. "Don't you want to go to Diagon Alley?"

Hailey walked out of her bedroom but she didn't know if she was ready to go back to Diagon Alley. She shrugged off that feeling and walked over to her grandmother smiling. "Well, of course," she says in a very sophisticated voice. Minerva rolled her eyes and held out a pot of floo powder to Hailey.

"Come on now, lets go."

Hailey grabbed a fist full of floo powder and stepped into the dancing green flames. "Diagon Alley!"

She swirled out of the fireplace and into Diagon Alley. Stepping out of the fire Hailey looked around the streets. They were bustling with wizards and witches looking for schools supplies. She saw Flourish & Bolts, and Magical Menagerie the pet shop. She saw the road Bellatrix Lestrange took through Diagon Alley.


	5. Chapter 5

hey sry it was late but i had exams :P

Chapter 5

Minerva walked out of the fireplace and over to Hailey. Hailey looked over at her and pulled out her supply list. "Where to first?" She asked her grandmother.

"Flourish and Bolts." Minerva had the whole supply list for each year memorized after writing them thousands of times. After buying all her books and supplies they bought an owl. The owl's feathers go from brown to black and yellowish back and sides of the neck exhibit a striping pattern, while the head and forehead have heavy freckling. It's called a Eurasian Eagle owl and Hailey thought it was beautiful. She named it Nox. After buying everything they had some lunch and then ice cream and went home.

When they were home Minerva plopped down on the couch and waved her wand. A cup full of steaming hot coffee. Hailey put her stuff in her room and came into the living room and sat down in the chair.

"So, I was thinking," Hailey mumbled. Minerva looked up at her. "I should go on the Hogwarts Express with the rest of the first years."

"Why? You're already at Hogwarts."

"Yeah but I could met some other kids and... I don't know, get the whole Hogwarts experience," Hailey mumbled looking down but still smiling.

Minerva rolled her eyes. "I'll think about it."

Tomorrow was the big day. Hailey was going to go over to the Weasley's house and going with the kids to Platform 9 and 3/4. She had packed all her things from her bedroom into her trunk but Minerva had a House Elf keep it safe until the year began tomorrow saying that she didn't need it to ride on the day passed slowly and the night passed even slower for Hailey. She layed in her bed trying her best to fall asleep but couldn't. The feeling of excitement being replaced by anxiety and fear.

What if she didn't get into Gryffindor? What if she got into Slytherin? On her father's side, he was the only one in Gryffindor. The rest were in Slytherin.

Giving up on sleep, Hailey got up and walked over to the kitchen attached to the living room. That was when she realized she had no idea what to do. She looked around the room and then got an idea. "Kreacher!" She called in a hushed shout. "Kreacher!"

In an instant a ugly old house elf appeared. He was a little dirty but other than that he had not changed in the past 6 years. "You called, Miss Hailey," Kreacher mumbled and bowed deeply.

"Hi, Kreacher Could you get me a cup of Hot Chocolate?"

Kreacher nodded and with a snap of his fingers disappeared. He came back seconds later with a steaming cup of Hot Chocolate. Hailey took it and told Kreacher that he could either go back to Grimmauld Place or work in the Hogwart kitchens. When he was gone, Hailey sat down at the small table.

A couple of minutes later Minerva walked out of her room and towards the kitchen. She turned on the lights and into the kitchen. Hailey was still sitting at the table but Minerva didn't see her. Hailey watched as her grandmother flicked her wand and made herself a cup of tea. When she turned around she jumped a bit. "Hailey, what are you doing out of bed?"

Hailey just shrugged while looking at the mug in her hands. Minerva sat down across from her. "Tell me what's wrong."

Hailey sat her mug down and got up. She walked to her grandmother and sat down in her lap like like she used to. "What if I don't get into Gryffindor?" She whispers.

Minerva smiles a little bit and puts down her cup of tea. She wrapped her arms around her granddaughter. "It doesn't matter what house you get into."

"What if I get into Slytherin?"

"Then the Slytherins will have a great new addition to their house."

"But-"

"You know not everyone in Slytherin is evil. Like your aunt Andromeda. She was in Slytherin," Minerva says. Hailey didn't respond. "Ok, listen. These houses are just something that was put up because the founders of Hogwarts had an argument. They don't define the students. Nothing can define you but you. You decide who you want to be and I will still love you no matter what you decide. Now go to bed."

Hailey smiled and got up. She went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy, heres chapter 6. btw im skipping the whole first book and cutting to the end. this is after they send everyone away on the train back home.**

P.O.V - Hailey Black

Chapter 6

June 26, All the students in Hogwarts have left on the train.

I sat quietly on a chair in front of my grandmother's desk. She was pacing in front of me, arms crossed, face set. Professor Dumbledore sat on the chair behind the desk with hints of amusement in his eyes as he looked through papers.

"Out of all the things you have done, this was the most stupid!" Grandmother cried.

I smirked. "Well, I'm only in my first year. I can do more stupid stuff next year."

She shot me a glare but continued pacing. "You could've been killed. All four of you could have been. You four are only 11, you didn't know very much magic and you just decided that you could take on You-Know-Who?" I didn't say anything. "You should have told one of your teachers."

"We did tell you but you wouldn't listen," I mutter. My hair slowly turned red. I was getting angrier but the minute. Why was she so angry at me? Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I saved the world from Voldemort! She shouldn't be yelling at me! She should be thanking me! I crossed my arms and leaned back in my chair.

My grandmother was about to say something when Dumbledore spoke. "Minerva, where are the marks for this year's Gryffindors?"

Minerva turned around and stormed over to her desk.

"You could probably find it if you weren't scattering paper everywhere," she snapped as she grabbed all the papers on her desk and pushed them all into a nice neat pile. Then she opened a drawer on the desk and pulled out a pile of sheets and handed them to Dumbledore.

"Thank you, my dear," he says as he accepts the package of papers.

I decided now was a good time to leave so, very sneaky like, I get out of my chair and tiptoed towards the door.

"Sit down, Black."

I sighed and turned around but she still had her back to me. "Whoa, you have eyes in the back of your head."

Dumbledore smiled, "It comes from years and years, and years, and years-" slap on the arm- "of experience."

I laughed and sat back down on my chair. My grandmother turned around to face me. "What do you have left to say?" I asked. "I think we covered all the bases."

Grandmother crossed her arm and sat down on top of her desk. "We still need to talk about your punishment."

I groaned and leaned back in my chair. I crossed my arms and said, "But I didn't do anything wrong!"

She raised one of her eyebrows. "So me talking for about half an hour didn't have any affect on you?"

I shrugged. "Well I listen for most part and have come to the conclusion that you're just upset because you didn't listen to us when we told you that someone was going to steal the stone."

Yet again she raised her eyebrow and replied, "You also thought it was Professor Snape."

I shrugged. "It was a pretty good guess, right. I mean he's the kind of character you would pick as the bad guy."

"Except for maybe the fact that the guess was wrong."

"All I know is that the facts we observed led us to believe he was guilty."

"And what facts would that be."

"On Halloween he walked into the girls washroom with a limp which made us believe he tried to get past Fluffy and let the troll into Hogwarts to distract everyone. And then Harry overheard a conversation between Snape and Quirrell which made us think that Snape was trying to find out what defenses Quirrell had contributed to the stone's protection to facilitate his attempt to get the stone. And during the Quidditch match when Harry's broom was acting weird Hermione saw Snape's lips moving and so when she set fire to his rob that distracted him and the broom stopped we thought he had done it. Plus Snape is creepy and he hated both me and Harry more than any other student in the school!"

"Oh so it was Miss Granger who set fire to Professor Snape's clothes," Dumbledore chuckled before my grandmother could say anything. "That's advanced magic for a first year."

I smirked. "Probably shouldn't have said that."

Dumbledore chuckled yet again and grandmother shot him a look. "Do you not care that four of your students broke about fifty school rules in their first year at this school? They endangered themselves twice in one year!"

"Sounds like another group of kids I used to teach," Dumbledore mumbles while gazing off into space as if watching a flashback.

"The Marauders?" My grandmother asked. Marauders? I think I've heard that name before.

"Who's the Marauders?" I asked but I was ignored.

"No, I was actually thinking about you and your friends," Dumbledore laughed.

My grandmother shot him a glare. "My friends and I had some consideration for our lives."

"At that age no Gryffindor does." This remark earned him yet another glare.

I laughed which made her set her sights on me. "You may go before I assign you to clean the castle with your own toothbrush!"

I jumped up off my chair and exited the room. I was still trying to figure out where I heard the name Marauders before. And that's when I remembered something. Gred and Forge. I transform into a bird and fly as fast as I can back to the Head of Gryffindor's rooms. I change back into a human as soon as I make it to the fireplace. I grab a handful of floo powder. Wait, I think. Are they even home yet? I shrug and continue, only one way to find out.

I throw the floo powder into the fire place and stuck my head through the flames. My head appeared in the living room of the Burrow. Looking around I didn't see anyone but a moment later Ron walked in. "Hey Ron." Ron jumped and looked around for the voice. "Over here, look down, idiot."

He looks down into the fire and sees me. "Hey kid. What's up?"

"Not much. I just got a long lecture from my grandmother because we saved the world from you-know-who."

Ron laughed, "I haven't got that yet. My parents went out. So are you going to come over or just sit there in the fire?"

I smile and climb all the way through. When I was on the other side I stepped out of the fireplace and whipped the ash and soot off my pants. "I can only stay for a bit because my grandmother doesn't know I'm gone." He nodded. "So, where's Fred and George?"

"Umm, up in their room probably, why?"

"I have to ask them about something," I say as I walk out of the living room and up the stairs. Ron follows behind after grabbing a piece of bread from the basket on the kitchen table. I walked up the steps and knocked on Fred and George's room.

"Come in," they both yelled through the door.

I opened the door to find them stashing things away under their bed. I didn't ask.

"Hello, Hailey. What brings you here?" George asks.

"Hello, Fred, George. I was wondering who the Marauders are and I remembered hearing you say the name before," I told them.

Ron sat down on the bed and ate his bread. I walked over and sat beside him.

Fred and George smiled. "Well, my little shape shifting friend, we don't exactly know who the Marauders are," said Fred.

"Yeah, all we know is that they were some pretty smart trouble markers not unlike ourselves," said George.

"So how do you know that if you don't know who they are?" Ron asked.

Fred walks over to his trunk and opens it. He pulls out a old looking parchment and walks back over to me and Ron. "Because of this, ickle Ronnie."

I take the parchment and look at it. "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder's Map."

"We owe them so much," says George.

I open it up with Ron looking over my shoulder. "Hang on. This is Hogwarts."

"And that... No. Is that really...?" Ron asks looking at the footsteps marked Albus Dumbledore.

Fred spoke next, "Dumbledore."

"In his study," George chirped in.

Fred again, "Pacing."

George mumbles, "Does that a lot."

"So you mean this map shows...?" I start but am interrupted by Fred.

"Everyone."

"Everyone?" Ron asked.

"Everyone," George repeated.

"Where they are," Fred continues.

"What they're doing," George ads.

"Every minute."

"Of every day."

"Brilliant! Where'd you get it?" I asked.

"Nicked it from Filch's office, of course, first year," Fred says. "You can have it. No use to us anymore. We have all the secret passages memorized and we have other means of walking around the school unnoticed." Fred winks at me and I laugh.

"I won't even ask," I mumble.

Ron takes a closer look at the map. "So you're just going to give her this but last night you wouldn't give me, your own brother, the extra sandwich on your plate?"

"That's right," says George then he turns back to me. "Now, listen. There are seven secret passageways out of the castle. We'd recommend... "

"This one," both twins said in unison as they both point to the secret passage way.

"The One-Eyed Witch passageway," says Fred.

"It'll lead you straight to Honeyduke's cellar," says George.

"Why would I need to sneak out of the castle?" I asked.

They both shrug and Fred said, "Well maybe you'll need it for those times u have a sweet tooth or want a round of butterbeer."

"Oh, and Hailey, don't forget. When you're done with it and we get back to school, just give it a tap with your wand and say..."

"Mischief Managed. Otherwise anyone can read it," they both say together.

"What about when I want to open it back up again?" I ask.

"You tap it and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'" Fred says.

"So you just leave it open before you leave school?" Ron asks.

"Yep," says George. "Sometimes we like to terrorize Filch even when school's out."

"Are you serious," I cried. "He's always blaming me for things that happen after school ends and I had no idea where they were coming from."

"What did you think it was the house elves?" Fred asks with a laugh.

"No... the ghosts," I mumble which makes all three boys laugh.

"Well I better go looks like it's almost time for dinner," I say.

"Ok see ya kid," Fred and George say as me and Ron left the room. Ron walks me to the living room and says goodbye. I grab the floo powder and go on home with my new map in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyy, heres chapter 7. i skipped the 2nd book but i wont skip the 3rd book :P lol cuz i think it would be very hailey-centric. o and btw my story isnt just hailey centered but also minerva centered as well. hope u enjoy, please reveiw so i know how im doing :) **

Chapter 7

"You do realize that was the third time in your first two years at this school?"

"Third?" Hailey Black ask.

"Yes third. First with the troll, then the stone and now the Chamber of Secrets," her grandmother ranted.

"Well the school was going to shut down, the governors sent Professor Dumbledore away, and Hogwarts is my home. I didn't want it to close!" she cried.

Minerva looked at her granddaughter with a quizzical look and opened her mouth to speak but she got up out of my chair and left the room before Minerva could breath a word. Hailey made sure to slam the door behind her.

Minerva let out a sign and flopped down into her chair. Why couldn't Hailey understand that she just wanted to keep her safe? Hailey and Minerva are the only family eachother had. After what happened to Emma, Minerva wanted to keep Hailey close and safe. _Maybe I should have been a little easier on her__,_ Minerva thought. _She's definitely her father's daughter. Just as reckless, brave, clever, heroic and oblivious to her own safety._

The next day...

Minerva sat down at the end of one table set up in the Great Hall. It had only been two days ago when there were four house tables in the room and children chatting about trivial things. Hagrid sat beside her eating already. He was slowly becoming his normal self after his release from Azkaban.

"Mornin' Minerva," Hagrid mumbled.

"Good morning, Hagrid. How are you?" Minerva asked as she picked up a piece of toast.

"Better, better," he says as he picks up some more food. Just then Sprout, Snape and Flintwick entered the room.

"You two are already eating?" Sprout asked a little surprised as she sat down diagonally from Minerva, directly in front of Hagrid.

"Well, you are all quite slow in waking up this morning," Minerva mumbled as she took a sip of pumpkin juice.

Flintwick sat down beside Sprout and Snape sat down on the other side of her in front of Minerva. Dumbledore entered the room shortly after that and wished them all a cheery good morning. He sat down at the end of the table.

"Where is Hailey this morning?" He asked Minerva.

"Oh, she's still asleep. She's still upset with me," Minerva replied.

"What for?" asked Snape.

"We got into a dispute about her going into the Chamber of Secret a couple weeks ago," she muttered.

"Oh, Minerva, she's just a child. Leave her alone," Pomona said with a small smile.

Minerva shot her a look and Dumbledore chuckled. "She's very heroic already."

"She was heroic from the moment she took her first steps," Minerva said with a small smile.

"Just like her mother," Snape whispered. Both his best friends had fallen in love with his worst enemies and then were killed.

"Yes," Minerva mumbled. Just then the owl post arrived. A handsome owl flew over to Minerva holding The Daily Prophet. Minerva reached into the pocket of her robes and grabbed a Knut. She put it in the small basket and the owl flew off. Minerva unfolded the Prophet and smoothed it out neatly. She looked at the front page and let out a gasp.

Everyone looked at her. She handed the newspaper over to the Dumbledore. Looking over the paper the smile on Albus's face vanished.

Just then Hailey Black entered the hall. Her hair was black with purple streaks. She sat down in between Minerva and Hagrid.

"Morning, everyone," she says as she sat down and was met by a chorus of greetings. She reached over and grabbed some food. She was talking to Hagrid when Pomona looked over at Minerva.

"So what was in the Prophet?" She asked. Minerva handed her the newspaper that Albus had given back to her. "Oh."

Flitwick and Snape looked over at the paper and Snape dropped his spoon. Hailey and Hagrid look up.

"Well," Hagrid said getting up. "Best be off ter the fores'. New critters bin runnin' round there."

He got up with a little smile and sending a wink at Hailey. Hailey smiled and hoped that those 'critters' weren't more dragons like Norbert or spiders like Aragog. The teacher around the table looked the same way she felt as Hagrid left the room.

"So, what's in the Prophet that's getting everyone all worked up?" Hailey asked as soon as Minerva thought that she hadn't noticed the sudden tensity in the room. Everyone looked at Minerva for the answer.

"Umm, I'll tell you later," she says hoping for just once Hailey would listen to her.

"Umm... Alright," Hailey mumbled. It must be really bad. Minerva was a little surprised.

Hailey followed her grandmother out of the Great Hall and into her office. Minerva sat down at her desk and put the Prophet on the side face down. Hailey sat in front of it looking expectantly at her grandmother.

Minerva was looking down at some papers when she felt that someone was staring at her. She looked up and raised an eyebrow at Hailey. "Yes?"

"Umm, I thought that you were gonna tell me what was in the Prophet that got everyone so upset," Hailey replied.

Just like Hailey to not forget, Minerva thought. She signed. "Now, Hailey you have to understand that I have no idea how this happened but we are going to make sure that we take more precautions at the school and that you won't be at risk..."

Hailey was a little confused. "Ok..."

Minerva picked up the newspaper and handed it to Hailey. Hailey took it. She looked down at the face on the first page that took up three quarters of the page.

The man in the photo looked eerily familiar. He looked gaunt, with elbow length, matted and tangled hair. Almost resembling a vampire with his sunken face, shadowed eyes and waxy white skin yet still she could not place it. She had seen this face before. Long ago it seems since she can't put a name to it. The man was holding one of those signs that people who have been incarcerated hold in their picture. He looked tired and angry and a little mad as he tugged on his chains in the photo.

**SIRIUS BLACK: FIRST PERSON TO EVER ESCAPE AZKABAN**

_Full Story on page 5-6_

Hailey let out a gasp. Minerva face softened, "Hailey-"

Hailey left. She got up and left the room. Her heart was beating fast and she was taking low shallow breaths. Hailey couldn't deal with people right now. She changed into a bird and flew up to the window sill, away from the reach of all. She threw the newspaper that she had grabbed with her claws and dropped it on the sill, then changed back into a person with her back against the glass. She didn't feel like she was going to cry but she didn't know what was going to happen. How was she supposed to feel? Was she feeling the right way?

_He's a killer. Why should you love him? _

_He's your father. You should have unconditional love for him. It's natural._

_He doesn't love you. He loves his Dark Lord._

_He has to love you. He never did anything to you._

_You don't know that, you were only a year old when you two were together. _

_You're still alive though. He could have killed you._

_He's a cold blooded kill! He killed 13 people. 12 nameless, faceless people, yes but also one of his friends! He also sold his best friend and his wife to Voldemort! There is no way you can have any feelings for him. _

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Snape looks up at the window sill that suddenly screamed at him. He didn't know what to do, or if he wanted to do anything. If he should do anything. Maybe he could just go get Minerva.

Hailey, realising she had said that out loud, opened her eyes, full of tears, and saw non other than Severus Snape looking up at her.

"I-"

"You are not supposed to be up there," Snape said in a monotone voice.

"I just-"

"Get down."

Hailey was a little startled but reacted just as fast. She changed into a cat and jumped down from the window. Then she changed back into a human. She looked at Snape. Snape looked at her and then turned to leave.

"Umm, Professor," Hailey mumbled. Snape turned back and raised his eyebrows. "Umm... D-did you... Umm... Did you know m-my father?"

Snape looked at Hailey.

"No," he lied and turned to leave. Hailey watched Snape, billowing robes and all, disappear at the end of the hallway.

_He's lying, _Hailey thought._ Grandma told me that he knew and hated him and that why he hates me. _

"Albus, what exactly do you intend to do?" Hailey heard her grandmother's voice float through the hallway. They were walking towards Dumbledore's office. Hailey changed into a fly (literally a fly on the wall) and flew onto her grandmother's hat.

"Minerva, Cornelius Fudge wants to position Dementors at the school," Dumbledore mumbles distractedly.

"What! You said no, haven't you?"

"I have not answered yet."

"Tell him no, Albus!"

"I'm considering his idea to position them outside the school grounds," Albus muttered thoughtfully. Minerva opened her mouth to speak but Dumbledore interrupted. "It may be frightening to have dementors here near students but it might be a good idea."

"But Albus-"

"Minerva enough, please."

They reached the gargoyle that lead up to the Headmasters office. Dumbledore lead Minerva up the stairs and opens the office door for her. "Thank you."

"No trouble, my dear." Dumbledore sat down at his desk and Minerva sat in front of it.

"Lemon Drop?" He offered. She shook her head making Hailey wobble a bit. Dumbledore shrugged and took one for himself.

"Now what about Hailey and Potter. They are both at risk," Minerva said going back to the previous conversation.

"I know and I was thinking of sparing Harry the details of Sirius Black and as for Hailey. we will have to keep a close eye on her and Mr. Potter," Dumbledore replied.

_Keep a close eye on us, yeah right_, Hailey thought.

"And you don't expect that Potter won't find out that Sirius Black was his godfather and that he betrayed his best friend to You-Know-Who?" Minerva asked outraged. "You don't think that other students will tell him?"

"Well, I know Miss Granger doesn't know, and Mr. Weasley doesn't know but I'm not sure about Hailey. Does she know?"

"I don't think so but I wouldn't doubt it that she over heard it somewhere."

Hailey had overheard her mother and Uncle Remus talk about him.

"Well, we just have to trust that she won't tell him. I just don't want either Mr. Potter or Hailey to go looking for Black."

"Which I'm sure he would if he knew," Minerva muttered. "And, of course, Granger, Weasley and Hailey would go with him."

"Naturally," Dumbledore said with a hint of a smile playing on his lips.


End file.
